Many businesses, government agencies, organizations, etc., operate in relationships with other businesses, government agencies, organizations, groups of individuals, etc., in what may generically be deemed a relationship between a provider and a client. For example, a business may provide one or more products and/or services to another business under a contractual relationship. As additional examples, a government agency, business, or organization may provide services to a group of individuals, such as customers, students, patients, etc.
Presently, a provider of products and/or services may have only intermittent and/or limited access and visibility into a client's perception of work performed by the provider. A common method of obtaining data from a client is via electronic surveys without reference or comparison to the product or service provider's own employee input. There is no cross referencing of problematic areas in the relationship to validate areas of concern and potential improvement. Further, data collected from surveys is often only a single perspective (that of the client) answering such mundane questions as: (1) is the client happy, (2) would they buy from the service provider again, (3) would the client recommend the service provider to others?
While such generic questions may provide important information, they give only a snapshot or “moment in time” perspective, usually as an annual or semi-annual barometer of customer satisfaction versus a dynamic launching pad for improved customer service. It would be useful to implement a repeatable process including collecting data, for example through personal interviews, from both the service provider and client, and to include extensive analysis of the data to develop actionable issue resolution in common areas of concern. In other words, it would be useful to develop a hybrid perspective of actionable items based on data collected from both the service provider and the client.
The disclosed process includes improvement over existing processes.